The Metamorphmagi, the werewolf, Fitch Family Hug
by loubyroo
Summary: Emily's preparing for her 5th year...but she'll have more than her O.W.L.S to worry about. First chapter is me sort of getting the feel for writing again...all the interesting stuff happens in the next chapter...just sayin. Let me know what you think P


I opened my eyes and looked across the room at Katie. Still fast asleep. Of course. I slipped out of bed, across the room and to my desk. Looking in the mirror and changed my hair a few times, purple, blue, green, orange. This could be the year I changed myself. The year I could stand out. I looked at the photos stuck around my mirror frame. I glanced at the picture of my ex, it certainly would teach her a lesson. My friends grinned and waved at my frowning face. Thomas, Panda, JJ they loved me just as I was, why would I ever want to change. It's not like I had anyone to impress. Anyone to notice me. I shook my head and it changed back to my usual bold red. Gryffindor red, as Katie put it. I glanced out of the window but it appeared still too early to start getting ready. I took my acceptance letter off my mirror and glanced over it.

**Dear Miss. Fitch,******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

It felt like only last week when I received my letter. But it had been five years ago now. I was returning to Hogwarts as a fifth year student. O.W.L.S take place in this year and I knew I needed to focus to qualify for the N.E.W.T classes I wanted to take in sixth year. Not to mention the pressure of being seeker for Gryffindor. I didn't handle the celebrity of being on the house team as well as Katie did what with her being the keeper. But then again, I never really handled anything as well as Katie. I dropped the letter on to my desk and turned to face Katie.

We needed to get to Diagon Alley pretty early so we could stop in at the Leaky Cauldron, like we have done every year since our first. It made it easier for us to leave earlier anyway, what with our Mum being so...anti magic.

Let me explain.

For a pureblood witch she was pretty embarrassed to have given birth to magical children. You see, me and Katie aren't just witches, we're Metamorphmagi. Meaning since birth we have had the natural ability to defy our mother by changing our appearance at will. None of our baby photos looked the same, it looked like she was raising a small group of diverse rainbow children. She despised this. Then James was born and it was pure anarchy, he's a werewolf. Inherited it from my farther. I mean, we should have figured as soon he was born since he was hairy as a fucking furby. But no, it took us until he almost ate our cat during a full moon to realise. It's fine though he's made peace with it by now, he's actually quite proud.

Anyway, back to me and Katie. I woke her up with the usual sort of sisterly love. ..."We're going to be late Katie you fucking waste! Get up right now or I'm telling the rest of the team it was you that shagged the Slytherin seeker in the changing rooms!" After receiving a kick to the shin and several insults we were well on the way to almost being out of our room...

Once we had finished packing we all gathered in the kitchen for a family breakfast. It was James first year so Mum and Dad thought it was important we spent some time together seeing as they wouldn't see us for a while now.

Mum kept looking at us. Just, really looking like it was the first time she had realised just how magical the family actually was. Katie training Paris (Her cat) to sit on command like a dog. James, trying to tame my Monster book of monsters by throwing toast at it (I hadn't bothered to teach him about how to keep it tame yet) and me, changing my eye colour to match the patterns on Dad's tie to make him laugh. Dad wiped away a tear and put down his spoon. We all looked up expectantly.

"What, what is it Rob?" Mum sounded irritated to say the least.

"It's just so emotional, seeing them all grown up! You girls being on the team for so long and doing well in all your classes, taking your O.W.L.S! and James..." Dad looked over at his boy, trying to fit a whole slice of toast in his mouth while drinking his juice.

"...you're getting so tall!" he finished, grinning, proud of saving himself.

"Fanks dad rully meass a lot" James spat with his mouth full.

"FITCH FAMILY HUG" He jumped away from the table pulling James across to me and Katie by his collar for one of his infamous, slightly sweaty and always awkward, Fitch family hugs. Even Mum joined in.

Dad bought all our trunks to the fireplace from upstairs. The floo network really was a life saver for travel, I always got travel sick in the car, or on the train, or on a bus...you get the picture.

"Just say it clearly and you'll be fine, I'm not telling you again!" Katie hissed in Jame's slightly worried first year face.

"Oh be nice Katie he's just worried!" Mum frowned at Katie's lack of kindness to our brother.

"Yeah I'm just scared! Give me a handful of that powder shit, I'll get this done with!" James grabbed a handful, knowing full well he was going to receive a holwer once we got to Hogwarts for his fowl language.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad! Bye BITCHES!... DIAGON ALLEY" James dropped the power and flipped us off with one hand whilst clutching his trunk handle with the other.

"Rob did you just hear?"

"Yes love, but he's already gone now so there's not a lot I can do" Sometimes, I loved Dad so much it hurt. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"By girls!" He kissed us each of the forehead before chasing Mum out of the room.

"He does know we're the ones getting him to Hogwarts, right?" Katie grinned.

"I actually think he forgot. But I'm sure we can remind him once we get there" I smirked back at my sister.

"This year will be good Ems I can see it. Best year ever. It'll go down in history." She dragged her trunk into the fireplace and turned to face me.

"You will enjoy this year yeah? I promise. Just. Work with me okay? Don't make it hard for me to make you popular. None of this nerdy stuff. It's going to be fucking mental." She looked at me, and smiled, a genuine smile. I knew she only wanted me to be happy but the things that made me happy, didn't go down well with others. I decided this year, I would go along with a few of Katie's plans. You never know, it might actually help me make some more friends. I knew we would be seeing a few others out shopping today seeing as we left it to the last minute, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked. Two messages?

**Message from – Effy Stoneham**

**Message from – Jonah Jeremiah Jones x**

Why was Effy Stoneham texting me, I mean we got on sure but we were hardly best buddies.

I snapped back to reality when I realised Katie had gone. I sighed. Slipping my phone back into my pocket I pulled my trunk into the fireplace. Skimming the room for anything important I may have forgotten I notice a black ball of fluff on top of the sofa. SHIT.

"Tonks we're leaving move come on!" My fat bastard of a cat rolled off the sofa only to resume her sleeping position on top of my trunk. At least she would always be my friend... her and Gina Campbell. I felt a swirl of happiness at the thought of getting to see her and all the regulars at the Leaky Cauldron. Getting to see her daughter, however, made me feel a little sick. I tried to clear my head of those thoughts, instead thinking about all the mad stories Jenna would have to tell me about her drunken experiences and stuff. It made me smile. I'd missed feeling like I fit in for so long. I hated having to lie to muggles about where I had been during school time. I hated them thinking I was at some stupid fancy boarding school. I hated my mother being ashamed of me. I hated pretending to be something I wasn't and I fucking HATED above all else pretending to be straight.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I slammed the powder on to the ground, suddenly eager to get to my real home.


End file.
